Harry Potter and Snape
by oceanic moon
Summary: AU HBP. Voldemort has created a new weapon, one that will take the Wizarding World by storm. Unfortunately, his weapon turns out to be a new, improved, and slightly going insane Severus Snape. With the Professor acting like a raging beast (literally) and murders occurring at every corner, Harry's sixth year is proving to be much more than he can handle. What is going on?
1. The beginning of the end

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR HALF BLOOD PRINCE AND BEYOND! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**A/N: Hi guys! Anyway, just to let you know, this story is going to be done a little differently than usual. You see, I'm not the only author this time; after many months of planning, laughing, emailing, and procrastinating, my Bff and I have finally gotten together and started co-authoring (is that what it's called?) this fic. My BFF's pen name is WordsGalore10 if you want to check out the profile. So, here's 10 for you:**

**10: Hi there! My name's 10 and first things first. I'm really excited about this fic, and I'm grateful to any who reads it. Thank you! :) Also, I thought it'd be a good idea to tell you how this whole thing actually happened. We first got the idea when I noticed that the title Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince pretty much means Harry Potter and Snape, considering Snape is the Half Blood Prince. We both got a laugh out of that! Anyway, from there, this whole fic started to form, and now here we are! We hope you like and please review! :)**

**OM: Isn't 10 great! :P We've actually known each other for a long time, ever since we were little kids actually.**

**10: We're like 2 peas in pod (Oh, great simile [note the sarcasm]), and though we have our differences, we're still great friends.**

**OM: I love you too :)**

**10: Oh, you shut up.**

**OM: O.O... For that, you can do the disclaimer.**

**10: Harry, come do the disclaimer!**

**Harry: I don't wanna!**

**10 and OM: *glare***

**Harry: Okay, okay, sheesh, I'll do the stupid disclaimer.**** I own no rights to any of this, and-**

**Snape: Mr. Potter. What are you doing out of class?**

**Harry: Oh, just telling everyone about how I don't own anything.**

**Snape:...A month's detention.**

**Harry:...**

**Snape:...**

**Harry: SECTUMSEMPRA! *runs away***

**10 and OM: Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through a dreary hallway, the sound bouncing off the grey, stone walls. Torches lit with green flames was the only illumination for the owner of those steps; a tall, hooked nose and greasy haired man. His dark eyes peered into the dimness of the hallway, black robes flowing behind him as he walked. The drip of water down the brick walls and the scuttling of mice accompanied his heavy footsteps, but that was lost to him as he submerged himself in his thoughts.

It was not uncommon to find Severus Snape wandering through the dreary hallways beneath Malfoy Manor; however, it was indeed very rare to see him so unfocused. Always alert, always watching, always ready for everything, no matter how unpredictable or unsettling. The reason; he was the most trusted of the Dark Lord's followers. And yet, here he was, drifting around in his mind. To any who saw him now would cause a great shock, if not be a little unnerving. But Snape did not care, for he had a good reason to be lost in thought. A very good reason.

Summoned by Lord Voldemort himself, to the deepest chamber beneath the manor. A new mission, one to secure his position as leader of the wizarding world. And the only executer of this assignment was Snape.

He was to begin immediately.

All in all, the whole situation befuddled him. It was an urgent matter, one of the utmost importance.

But so little information was given.

Severus just hoped that this meeting with the Dark Lord would be able to shine some light on the subject. There was no possible way he could work solely on what little information he'd been given.

Speaking of light though, Snape began to notice dully that the light in the hall was growing fainter with each step he took. Of course, he was in the older and not so active part of the Manor. No need for light in a place nearly nobody ever used. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a quick 'Lumos' and proceeded on his way. Soon, he had neared the end of the hall.

A large, wooden door stood in his way. It was very old and dilapidated, with small, rusted markings and a door knocker. Taking the knocker in his hand, he pounded it a few times, waiting for a signal to enter. No point in entering without permission and possibly angering Lord Voldemort. That might just deprive him of the information he needed.

Severus waited a few moments, listening for that certain voice.

Just as he was about to knock again, he heard it.

_**"Enter."**_

The voice was raspy and malicious, the word echoing off the walls and surrounding Snape before seeming to vanish.

The evil however was still there.

Without further ado, Severus pulled the rusted door open and entered, before shutting it with a creek.

He turned to face his master.

There, sitting behind a long table, was Lord Voldemort. His deathly white skin contrasted harshly with his black robes, showing every vein that ran through his body, from the top of his bald head to the bottom of his feet. Red eyes glanced over Snape, seemingly looking right through him. Two slits represented his nose and a vicious, predatory smile spread across his face, showing a nice set of sharp teeth. Torches were set around the small chamber, lit with green flames, their firelight casting dancing shadows across The Dark Lord, turning him into something even more sinister. It was hard to believe that this... this thing in front of Snape ever used to be human.

Snape slowly walked forward, meeting Voldemort's eyes with his own. As he grew closer, he began to **feel** the evil intent rolling of his master in waves. Whatever mission he had in mind, it was not good.

_**"Severus, how nice of you to join me. Sit down, I have much to discuss with you,"**_ came Voldemort's crooked voice. It was playful but stern, toying around with Snape like a cat does a mouse.

Obeying his leaders order, Snape pulled a rotting wooden chair out from under the table and sat down nervously. It was not like him though, to be nervous-about anything actually. He had a job to do, and he was going to get it done.

He wondered however, how long his chair would be able to hold him. It wasn't exactly what one would call stable, and the creaking sound it emitted when he placed his weight upon it didn't cause too much reassurance either.

_**"Severus." **_

Voldemort startled Snape back to the present. What was he doing!? Letting his mind wander off to think about chairs of all things! What a disgrace.

Focusing his thoughts back on the situation at hand, Snape replied intently, "Yes, my Lord?"

No matter what, Snape could not afford his thoughts to go astray. Especially not now, when Voldemort was right there. Who knows what the Dark Lord would do to him if he thought his mental ability was beginning to lack.

Pleased with Snape's attention, Voldemort took his wand and conjured an item into the air before setting it down lightly on the table.

Snape drew his gaze to the item on the table. A golden box, carved with intricate designs and symbols which held no meaning to him was the center of his attention. Rubies and Emeralds lined the edges, going around all the corners and sides. The only visible flaw with this beautiful piece of art was the broken, gold padlock on the front.

Stretching one pale, skeletal hand towards the lid of the box, Voldemort grasped firmly and lifted it.

A dark aura flew out of the box, sweeping through the room and blowing out the torches. A deathly silence fell upon the chamber as black mist seeped out of the box.

Snape felt like he was being suffocated, like he was wading around in a bottomless pit of water with no air, light, or surface. Just as the mist had escaped the box only seconds ago, his emotions escaped him, not unlike facing a Dementor, but losing most if not all feeling. He felt empty, numb, cold. Not miserable or depressed. Just...

Hollow.

Small chuckles erupted from the silence. Insane, manic chuckles. Accompanying the hysteria was a hissing noise. Starting off soft, it grew louder and louder until it boomed off the walls, filling Severus' ears and searing his brain.

Hastily drawing his wand, Snape stood and quickly turned to face the hissing noise, casting a Lumos spell as well. Light broke through the dark and once again he was able to see.

He almost wished he couldn't.

Blocking the door, and any viable exit, was a long, black snake. Cold silver eyes with red pupils shone in the dark like two daggers as fangs dripping with venom were bared. The acid sizzled once it reached the ground, burning a hole through the thick stone. Blue, glowing markings covered its body, in some foreign script that was most likely dead and forgotten. The being before was ancient, but powerful. Snape could already feel himself growing weaker beneath its gaze, as if all his strength was being leeched away. His mind was contorting; disturbing images flashing through. Blood and screams and tears and death, eons of it, unholy and terrifying.

Dear Merlin, **what was this thing!?**

_**"Impressed, Severus?" **_Voldemort asked from behind him.

_**"What you see before you is my newest plan. My newest weapon. Those fools in the Order won't stand a chance. I just hope you'll enjoy this mission as much as I will."**_

Mission...? Oh, right, the mission. He still didn't know what it was! And what did a millennium year old snake have to do wi-

Oh, **no**.

Please, dear Merlin, no.

Snape turned to face Voldemort, fearing for the worst. If Merlin or God or any other great being ever existed then please don't let this be true. Don't let this be true.

Fate hated him.

Voldemort was standing, his head lax and rolling on his shoulder. That mad grin of his was still there, bigger and brighter than before, threatening to split his face in two. Insanity reeled in his eyes, pupils expanding and glowing crimson.

His wand was pointed at Snape, blue-silvery mist unfurling from the tip, curling and twisting and contorting into insidious images on its descent to the floor.

This was it. This was the end. Everything he worked for. Everything he hoped for. Gone within one hour and four words.

_**"Brace yourself, **_**Professor Snape**_**."**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap folks! I know, cliffhanger, but hey! We want to keep you coming back for more, remember? So, we're going to be mean and end it there! Sorry! :P**

**Anyways, tell us what you think. If we should continue, did you like it or not, what can we improve, what can we change, etc. Leave a review with all your thoughts! :)**

**That's about it then I guess. Until the next chapter then. See you and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Matching stories

**A/N: Hey guys! It's (10) WordsGalore10 here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of****_Harry Potter and Snape,_****written by 3 (OM). This chapter is called, 'Matching Stories'. I've written this one myself, so I hope you like it.**

**Thank-you for reading our first chapter, 'The Beginning of the End'. You all seemed to like it so we have tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait.**

**Although this chapter came out extremely close to the first one, please do not expect this all the time. We will try to get them out to you guys as soon as we can, but it might not always be as quick of a process as it was this time. Thanks for understanding! :)**

**Reviews are encouraged, but please make them positive, although we are widely open to constructive criticism.**

**This chapter is very suspenseful and let me tell you, Harry is in for a wild ride.**

**I'm 10, and please enjoy the second chapter of Harry Potter and Snape, 'Matching Stories'.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry: Yep. Another disclaimer. Just wanted to let you know we own nothing. Not the characters, not the names of the places, nothing. *writes out the word 'nothing' in air using wand* See?**

**Hermione: Harry, please. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's NUH-thing, not Nuh-THING.**

**Harry: *face palms***

* * *

Harry' eyes shot open. His chest heaved in and out as he attempted to comprehend what he had just seen in his dream.

He remembered it vividly; a deathly black mist swirled before his eyes, threatening to suffocate him. A sharp hissing sound assaulted his ears.

Then Harry had heard something too familiar. Someone was speaking Parseltounge. **_"Brace yourself,"_** the voice had said, sending chills up his spine from the sinister tone.

But the most agonizing part of Harry's dream was what had stood before him, for he could recognize it anywhere. A thick head of black hair, similar to tar, was illuminated in the dark. The tiny amount of light that was shed in the room was being cast off the tall man's greasy mane.

And suddenly, there was a scream like Harry had never heard before. It was a shriek, a cry for mercy and help, bouncing off the walls that surrounded them and entering his ears, so loud and painful that he couldn't think of anything else. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine the petrified face to whom the shriek had belonged.

Then there was another scream...and another...and another...and-

That was when Harry woke up to a prickling scar and a noisy neighbour.

* * *

Every day, Harry thought himself grateful to be living with the Dursley's.

Wait, that wasn't right. Everyday Harry was anything _but _grateful to be living with the Dursley's.

They were Harry's only living relatives after his parents had been killed by the malevolent Lord Voldemort, and so he was forced to live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin, Dudley.

Now let's just say that living with the Dursley's was like living a nightmare. All they did was pretend he was a normal boy and that he definitely _wasn't _a wizard, and if he did so much as mention his abnormal identity, they would hand him to the pound.

So when Harry woke up to his uncle banging his large, meaty fist on his bedroom door at seven in the morning, his hatred only grew stronger.

He flung his covers onto the floor, sulked over to the door, and hurled it open to meet the unattractive face of his Uncle Vernon.

He was very much overweight with a thick, bushy moustache and cheeks that jiggled when he talked. His belt keeping his too-tight trousers suspended against his waist was threatening to explode and no matter how many times the buttons on this shirt were buttoned back up, at least three of them always managed to unclasp themselves, revealing a horrifying sight that we would much rather not describe for your own sake. It was pretty much self-explanatory why Harry thought of him as more of a whale than a human.

"What?" Harry snapped at his uncle. "It's seven in the morning! But I guess I shouldn't blame you, seeing as you have no intelligence left in that hollow noggin of yours to figure out how to read, much less how to read clocks."

The hatred Harry felt was so strong by this point that he couldn't help himself but throw a nasty insult towards his excuse of an uncle, and the feelings were clearly being reciprocated back.

"Breakfast." Then he added, "You're lucky we're feeding you."

"This time..." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Just then, the door at the other end of the hall snapped open and out waddled Dudley, Uncle Vernon's son. And, well, let's just say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Dudley walked like a penguin, his wide and fat feet pounding the floor as he made his way across to them. The bottom of his pants revealed a hairy leg that made Harry gag every time he even dared to do so much as think about it. He had so much body fat that it was almost equal to that of Uncle Vernon and it flopped all around when he chuckled. But the one thing that really pulled his disturbing look together was his chubby face and sunken eye lids.

"Don't talk to my dad that way. You're not much better," he snapped at Harry.

"At being stupid?" Harry couldn't help adding it in. Really though. Who wouldn't be able to resist?

Both father and son's face turned redder that tomatoes.

"VERNON!" came Aunt Petunia's voice from downstairs. "VERNON!"

Both overweight males bounded down the stairs, battling to be the first one to meet their wife and mother in the kitchen.

* * *

"So this is what you call a Toter? Or was it Moaster? Toast Machine?"

Mr. Weasley's comments were comical. His red head of hair stood out among the white kitchen, especially against the 'Toast Machine'. His trench coat was wrapped around him and you could catch a glimpse of what looked like circus pants underneath the hem line. Typical of a wizard trying to blend in with Muggles. Mr. Weasley's face told Harry that the kitchen was his fantasy. Being a worker in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, he was always curious about how Muggle contraptions, as he called them, worked.

When he saw Harry stagnant at the foot of the stairs, his face lit up like a light bulb or better yet, Thomas Edison's face when his light bulb actually worked.

"Ready for our annual trip to the Burrow then Harry?" Mr. Weasley inquired. Harry detected an excited tone in his voice.

Uncle Vernon stepped in between Mr. Weasley and Aunt Petunia, who was cowering in the corner by now.

"You will not be taking that freak anywhere! And you'll apologize to my wife this instant or I swear I'll-" but he froze at the sight of Mr. Weasley's wand, paralyzed in half terror, half fear. The rest of the family followed suit except for Aunt Petunia who was still huddled by the top-right of the kitchen, near the counter, much too timid to look up.

Mr. Weasley finally decided to speak up and defend himself.

"You will not talk to _me_ that way. A-toodle-loo!" and with that, he swished his wand and he and Harry were gone, not a trace left.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, it was basically mayhem. Well- _Mrs. Weasley _mayhem. He got his usual two thousand hugs from the content woman and one from everyone else- except Ginny. Harry got _three _from her.

Ron led Harry up to his room where Hermione was already seated on the bed, absorbing a book, as always. When she looked up, it was_ her _turn for her face to light up like Thomas Edison.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed. "Welcome back!" Then glancing at the clock which read 12:52, she added, "Merlin, it's late! We'd better get to bed or we won't have the energy to go shopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Typical Hermione.

* * *

"Harry dear, the new jumper I knitted for you is on the cat. RON! GINNY! FRED! GEORGE! GET **DOWN** HERE!"

Footsteps threatened to break the steps as the four kids thundered down the staircase, Mrs. Weasley's words having an astounding effect on them.

"Sorry mum," Ron apologized as they entered the dining room.

"If you were to come down those steps six seconds later, I would have had your head."

Just then, Hermione came sauntering down the steps.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said invitingly.

The red-headed woman smiled a wide grin, happy that at least someone in her household had some manners. "That's quite alright dear. Take all the time you need."

Hermione nodded and then moved over to her school bag. As she bent over to adjust hershiny nametag sewed onto her satchel, Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron in close to her.

"See that? That's what happens when you study. You could learn a thing or two from her."

Ron smirked. "Uh-huh."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley declared. "Off to Diagon Alley."

* * *

After shopping for robes, books, trunks, posters, and owl toys (Harry had bought a toy mouse for Hedwig), and much more countless items, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to crash at the Leaky Cauldron. As always, Hermione was the one to start the conversation.

"Have you guys heard what the Prophet has been writing about lately?"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads, eager to hear more. However, they were hardly surprised. Ever since the Prophet had been saying nasty things about Harry, she had ordered it to keep up on the nasty tales, usually written by one of their least favourite journalists _and_ people in general, Rita Skeeter.

Hermione continued, "They've been publishing articles of a snake like creature that has been attacking Aurors. It's _terrible!_"

But what was possibly even more terrible was that Harry received a sudden flashback of his dream only two nights ago. He thought he felt his heart skip a few beats. A snake-like creature...just as he had seen in his vision.

"What was it like?" he asked, trying to sound casual so as to not alert his friends. The last thing he wanted to do was tell them of his vision and get Dumbledore involved. If they knew his connection to Voldemort was still working, he'd just might have to go for 'Remedial Potions' again, and that was something he was not keen on at all.

Hermione pulled out the latest copy of the Prophet from her satchel. "Whenever is appears," she read aloud, "black mist forms and swirls around the ground." Then she looked towards Harry, mirroring his shocked face, but probably for a different reason. "It also says on the posters that witnesses and victims have heard a great deal of hissing when encountering the beast."

Harry shuddered. That description matched his vision perfectly. Mostly everything Hermione had described, he had seen. The black mist…he could still picture it dancing along the stone floor, just as it had two nights ago. And the hissing…oh Merlin, the hissing. He felt his knees giving way just thinking about it. The only thing Harry did not remember seeing was anything hinting that the creature- or whatever it was- was a snake.

Hermione seemed to notice something was bothering him. She put on a concerned look and studied him intently.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Determined to keep his discovery of the story matching his dream a secret, he hastily replied, "Nothing."

Taking one last swig of his Butterbeer, he stood up to face them.

"Let's retire for today. The Hogwarts express leaves tomorrow."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron hopped onto the train just as it was pulling out of the station.

"Remember to write!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was barely heard as the Hogwarts express dived into a tunnel and blocked itself from view of the people waving goodbye on platform 9 ¾. The trio pulled their head back into the window.

Once again, Hermione was the first one to talk.

"I can't wait for the homework!" she exclaimed. "I've already bought twenty new quills and fourteen bottles of ink!"

Ron and Harry put their hands over their faces, suppressing groans at Hermione's love for school, before doubling over in small chuckles at the situation.

Unfortunately, the laughter was cut off when the compartment door slid open to reveal a blond haired boy standing with a relaxed posture and crossed arms, a sneer stretching across his thin face. Two large, pudgy boys stood to either side of him, also with crossed arms. Their physical appearance reminded Harry a bit of Dudley. They all stared at the three as if they were unamused with everything about them, especially their faces, seeing as they were intently staring right at that particular area.

"Harry Potter." Malfoy mocked. "The Boy Who Lived like the baby he was, and _is._"

Harry sprung to his feet. "You're the one who-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! **ANYONE!**"

The six students froze, then bolted out the door and down the corridor attached to the compartment, following the direction in which the shriek had come.

They had no idea what was coming for them- especially Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. The second chapter of _Harry Potter and Snape,_ 'Matching Stories'.**

**I (Ten) wrote that one so I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to post comments if you like it. Me and Three love to hear your constructive criticism. But please, no flamers. Thanks! We really appreciate it.**

**Just so you know, I will be writing all the chapters that are even numbers and Three will be writing all the chapters that are odd numbers.**

**We will hopefully have Chapter 3 up soon, so watch out for that.**

**Also, remember to check out my new story on my account, WordsGalore10! Coming out soon!**

**See you guys next chapter! Bye!**

**-Ten**

**Three: Hey, hey, hey, hold on, wait a moment! I need to say my bit! Just wanted to tell you guys that Ten worked really hard on this, especially since Ten had a very short time limit to get it all done. Believe me, Ten was typing like crazy. We really hope you guys like this chapter and we're sorry if it's a little rushed, but we promise to add a lot more detail later. Please read and review, thanks! :) See you in chapter 3!**

**-Ten&3**


	3. First Murder

**A/N: Hi guys! It's OM/3 again, here with the new chapter! :D**

**I'm actually very surprised with myself; I didn't think that this was going to go by so fast. I haven't updated my other story for about... a very long time now and yet here I am updating this one for the 3rd time in the first week! I'm shocked!**

**Also, I want to give a big shout out to all the readers and reviewers of our fic so far; we thank you guys a lot and really, really appreciate all the support we're getting from you! Love you guys and thanks! :)**

**So here it is; the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**10: WAIT! You think you're going to just start the story without me?**

**3: Whoops! :P Sorry, go ahead.**

**10: Great! Just so you guys know, 3 is an amazing writer so please acknowledge that. 3 worked really hard.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say five things (if you don't want to read them all, # 3 & 5 are the most important so please at least read those. Thanks!) :**

**1) Please leave reviews to say if you liked it or not. No flamers but we LOVE LOVE LOVE constructive criticism. Please leave a review if you have ideas to make it better.**

**2) When you are leaving reviews, can you please refer to us as 10 and 3 (together we are 13! :P) Yes, this is OM's account, but for this series, we have just decided to be 10 and 3. THANKS GUYS!**

**3) I (10) have created a new account. My name is WordsGalore10. I'll be posting the HP&S series on there too. I'll also be writing a new series called 'The Heroes on Chrónos'. It's a cross between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson if you've ever read that series. I made it up myself. So if you like adventure, fantasy, and mythology, be sure to check it out. Comes up October 20****th**** or sooner! **

**4) 3 and I are SOOOOOOOOO grateful for you guys who have been reading our stories and leaving reviews. THANKS SO MUCH! **

**5) We're going to be starting a Q & A session at the end of next chapter! So leave us some questions and we'll be happy to answer them! Thanks!**

**So without further to do, please enjoy the third chapter of Harry Potter and Snape!**

**Disclaimer:** **According to the laws of the Wizarding Copyright Act, neither 10 nor I own any themes, characters or ideas taken from the original Harry Potter series. Yes, I know it sucks, but hey, it's the law! Do we look like J.K. Rowling to you!? *grumbles* Stupid law, not allowing us to own Harry Potter. :/**

* * *

The six swept through the train, going farther and farther back, trying to find the owner of the screams. Harry's heart was pounding, leaping up into his throat and down again in sporadic patterns. Sweat beaded his brow, and chills racked his spine. This... this was just too much like his dream, just too similar. He glanced at Ron, who, with his long legs, was in the lead. Fear was clearly painted across his face, as well as cold premonition as to what they were going to find.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE, **ANYONE**!"

The six bolted down the hall, past the Slytherin compartments as they headed towards the very back of the train. Compartment doors slid open and heads poked out before paling and quickly going back in, thoroughly locking their doors on the way, some even adding a few extra wards and charms, preventing anything nasty from happening to them. The students in each compartment would huddle up and cower together, hoping and wishing that whatever was attacking that poor person would stop soon and leave quietly; lest go after them.

Besides, if the famed Golden Trio were getting involved, then it was nearly assured that something terrible was going on; better to just sit tight and wait for the whole thing to blow over than get in the middle of another one of _those _episodes- after all, none of them were suicidal quite just yet.

The cries grew louder and louder as the six reached the last hall, getting to the very final train compartment near the South. They echoed in the teens ears, ringing through and through, bringing fear to their minds.

**"HELP! HEL-"**

The desperate pleas were cut off with a sickening squelch, sending a shudder through the group as they skidded to a stop in front of the last compartment. Time seemed to stop as they stood in front of the door, quivering like a leaf in fall. The air was getting colder, dropping a few Celsius every minute until the group was bent over in cold, their frozen breath coming out in small puffs of clouds.

They waited silently, listening for any sign of movement or life within the small room.

Nothing.

Taking a deep gulp of frozen air, Ron, as the head of the group and closest to the door, moved ever so slowly towards it. Holding out a shaky hand, he grasped the handle and pulled hard, only to jerk back in surprise when it didn't budge.

It was locked.

Muttering curses, Ron fumbled around with his clothes, hastily looking for his wand. Draco, despite the situation, sneered the best he could at the site, before pulling out his own wand and casting a quick _Alohamora _on the door. A click resounded throughout the hall, filling them all with a sense of dread.

Moving again towards the door, anxiety mounting, Ron once again grasped the door. Steeling his nerves, he took on last deep breath and pulled.

The door slid open.

Black mist poured out of the compartment, swirling around on the floor, licking at the teen's feet. The air temperature dropped even more, to the point of almost unbearable. There was no light inside the room, not even a glimmer of sunlight through the window; all there was was an inky blackness, threatening to swallow them whole.

Harry stepped back, staring into the black, flashes of his vision from the night before haunting his mind. He needed to move, needed to get out of there, needed to get as far from this place as possible before whatever was in there came out, but his feet refused to move and remained planted on the floor.

He tried to turn his head, looking for the door in which he had just come through... and then he realized it.

He couldn't see.

What happened? Was he blind? No, no, that wasn't it. Just because he had glasses…he could still faintly see the mist curling around his body. Had he unconsciously stepped into the compartment?

Wait...no, what about the others? Oh god, the others! Desperately, Harry tried to call out to his friends.

'Ron! Hermione!'

But no sound came out.

He... he couldn't talk! He couldn't open his mouth, he couldn't make noise no matter how hard he tried, how hard he struggled. The sounds just didn't want to escape him.

It was just too cold...just too cold.

He felt like he was dying. Like he was falling into some kind of pit of despair and couldn't get out. Like there was no hope, no love, no life, no anything... just nothingness. Absolutely nothing.

It was consuming.

In that moment Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and scream and beg and curse and kill and just die. Just for God's sake, _die._

But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

It was just too cold...and too dark...and too silent.

Too empty.

They say that when you die you see your life flash before your eyes.

That's a lie. Harry had more than his life flash before his eyes, he re-lived it.

He remembered his first year, discovering the Philosopher's stone, murdering Quirrel to get it. Then second year, all the attacks and rumors that he was the heir, fighting a fifty foot Basilisk on some insane rescue mission. Third year too, finding out that he had a godfather, an honest to Merlin godfather, one who had proof of their innocence slip through his fingers. During fourth year, that night in the grave yard, watching Pettigrew kill Cedric and bringing back the Dark Lord. He remembered fifth year, all the lies and sneers and insults directed at him, for telling the truth. All the times when he had those bloody detentions with Umbridge and getting his hand ripped apart, then Sirius falling through the veil. Oh Sirius...

Harry collapsed on the ground, his legs finally giving out.

Was...was this it? Was this the end? Was he going to die here, just like that? Without beating Voldemort...or saying goodbye?

His eyes drooped.

So tired. So, so tired.

His body finally began shutting down, his limbs growing numb and his mind going blank. He felt so tired, so worn-out; just…

Hollow.

Harry and his battered brain were able to perceive one last thing before going unconscious.

Two blood red eyes, glowing, with silver pupils.

And then he fell into oblivion.

* * *

He was floating-floating somewhere, on a dreamless cloud high in the sky. He could hear something, something disturbing his unconsciousness. It was... a voice. It was a voice, calling...to him?

"-ry! Harry!"

Ha...rry? Harry? Was that...was that his name?

"Harry! Harry, wake up! Harry!"

This voice, it wanted him to...wake up? Why? His head was still so foggy, so muddled. Wha-what?

"Wake up! Please Harry, wake up! Please!"

Why...why should he? He was so tired, and so comfortable. He didn't want to...no; he didn't want to wake up. No, no, not yet. Not yet...

"Harry! Harry! Please, WAKE UP!"

Sorry...sorry... he was drifting away. The voice was beginning to sob, he could tell. But it was so faint...

And then he was jerked back.

Slowly, he opened his bleary eyes, before shutting them again as sharp light assaulted his vision. He heard gasps, then felt himself being moved into a sitting position.

"Ron, spray him again! We're losing him!"

Spray...what?

A sharp, cold jet of water hit his face, making him jerk upright and forcing his eyes open. He sputtered a bit, trying to drive the water out of his nose and mouth before settling himself back again.

Now, with his eyes opened, he wearily looked around, trying to get things back in focus while wiping his face with his sleeve.

He was lying on the floor of a train corridor, light streaming in through the windows and through the compartment opposite him. Warily, he looked out of one of the hallway windows, trying to gauge the time. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he realized the sun was still high in the sky, not even past noon yet; thank Merlin, he hadn't been out long.

And then he started to remember…sort of. He recalled a door…and it was locked.

He gazed ahead of him, to the right,-avoiding looking inside the compartment- and finding a golden trimmed door, its shiny surface reflecting the sunlight. The knob was greasy from being touched and turned numerous times. That was it.

And there was mist…and two gleaming red eyes, threatening to kill…

Harry looked around frantically, but also cautiously, but there was no mist swirling on the floor, just as it had only shortly before, no eyes staring straight into his…those eyes…those piercingly cold eyes…like a dagger to his soul…

He looked around a little more, before setting his gaze on the open compartment in front of him.

And biting back a yell of shock might have been one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do.

A dead body was on the ground in front of him, a girl from what he could tell. Gashes and wounds covered her small form, her limbs twisting in unnatural angles. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, terror still coating her face, eyes still open and mouth wide in silent screams.

Harry scrambled away from the corpse, trying to stand up and get away until he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and push him back down. He quickly glanced to his right, fearing the worse, only to realize it was Ron who had forced him to lay down. Calming his racing heart, he turned to his left to see Hermione's half relieved, half scared face.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked nervously.

He paused for a minute, before saying, "I'm fine. Can you guys help me back to our compartment?"

A nod of heads and many attempts at standing later, the Golden Trio were making their way back on shaky legs to their compartment. Once they stepped inside, Hermione closed the door and locked it behind her, before adding a few privacy spells to keep prying eyes away from them.

After that was done, she sat back down, waiting for someone to start the conversation.

Well, might as well get it over with.

"So, mind telling me what happened after I...err, passed out?" Harry asked. Ron supplied him the answer.

"Malfoy, the bloody git, pushed you into that compartment before running away with his tail between his legs. 'Mione started casting a whole bunch of weird spells and stuff to try and get you back out, but then this really big...thing just came and flew down the hall before vanishing. After that, all that creepy mist and stuff just disappeared and we found you passed out on the floor beside the dead girl. Me and 'Mione pulled you out and tried to get you to wake up, before coming back here. The end."

Oh, so that's how he got in there. Just wait until he got his hands on Malfoy...

"Harry, do you remember anything of what happened inside that compartment, anything at all?" Hermione asked him cautiously. He'd just woken up from what was most likely a traumatizing experience; she didn't want to pressure him.

Harry thought back, trying to remember exactly what happened while he was in there.

Think back, he told himself, think ba-OH!

Harry doubled over as memories of what happened came rushing back to him, flooding his mind and causing his scar to burn. He remembered it, he remembered it all. All the cold, the darkness, the silence, the emptiness. **Everything. **And he hated it.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron questioned him in alarm as he watched his best friend clutch his head in pain.

It took him a moment, but after recollecting himself as best he could, he answered back through clenched teeth, "Yeah, fine Ron. I just remembered what happened, that's all,"

His friends were silent as they waited for him to relax again, before Hermione decided to pester him for information.

"Harry," Hermione asked," do you think you could describe what happened?"

Ah, Hermione, always searching for answers.

Harry nodded, then started recounting the experience. At the end, his friends just sat there, mouth gaping open with the same wide eyed, dread filled expressions.

"Oh Harry, that...that's-"

"Bloody awful mate." Ron finished for Hermione, shaking his head at the same time.

Harry sighed, before asking, "So, who was that girl? And how do you think she died?"

Hermione replied, saying, "She's not just a girl Harry. She's an Auror, or at least, she _was_ an Auror. If you two had bothered reading the Prophet this summer, you would know that Auror's have been stationed on the train and will be at Hogwarts this year, in case You-Know-Who tries to attack the children, or more importantly, the 'Chosen One'."

Harry grimaced at the mention of 'Chosen One.' Honestly, didn't the Wizarding world have anything better to do than come up with more ridiculous names to label him with than he already had? He hated being called the 'Chosen One' or the 'Boy Who Lived' or even 'Oh my God! It's him! _IT'S HIM!_' which surprisingly happened a great deal. It just reminded him of the terrible night when he had been left parentless.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "did either of you notice how she died?"

"Well, I think that's pretty obvious 'Mione," Ron replied sarcastically, "she was murdered or something like that. Didn't you see all those injuries?"

"No, Ronald, that's not what I was talking about. She was murdered, but not by a wizard. Those wounds were caused by fangs Ron; she was attacked by some sort of animal."

"And how is an animal deadly enough to kill a fully trained Auror supposed to get on board without anyone seeing it?"

"The Slytherin's," Harry immediately said. "They could have smuggled it on and used it to kill the Auror. One of them might have the Dark Mark and done it to please Voldemort. Malfoy could have been the one to do it for all we know. Ron, you said he pushed me into the room, right?"

"Oh please Harry," Hermione said, exasperated. "You're not going on about that again, are you? We have absolutely no proof that Malfoy is a Death Eater; we can't just start accusing him! Besides, it was pretty dark at the time, how do you know for sure he didn't accidentally push you in when he tried to get away?"

Harry's temper was getting higher. Why? Why was she defending him? It was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Hater of all things muggle! She was the smartest one here, surely she could see that he was the farthest thing from nice and fluffy.

Seeing Harry's murderous face, Hermione quickly said, "Harry, calm down, there's no reason for you to get so upset. I am in no way a supporter of his! All I'm saying is that we can't go accusing every person we don't like of something when bad events happen, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Ginny and get back the book she borrowed from me. Unless you have any other questions gentlemen, good day."

She began to trudge out the door, but turned around at the last second.

"And Ron…_don't _call me 'Mione."

Leaving Ron with that embarrassing comment, she continued marching out of the compartment, closing the door behind her a little harder than necessary.

Ron stared at closed door for a second, before turning his gaze to a still fuming Harry Potter.

Sighing, he said, "Don't worry about her mate, she'll come around. Anyway, I got a few new chess pieces over the summer. Wanna play?" before adding under his breath, "She called us _gentleman!"_

And with that, both he and Harry played game after game of Wizard Chess all the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Sometime through their 6th match, Hermione came back and sank down beside Ron, pulling out a thick book from her trunk before settling down to read for the remainder of the trip.

None of them spoke a word again until they reached Hogwarts.

* * *

The Sorting Feast had gone as well as could have been expected. The first years were, of course, sorted, Dumbledore's speech was as odd as usual, the banquet absolutely delicious, and the dessert even better. All was right with the world.

The only difference this year was the mention of the death on the train. Apparently the Auror was called Maria Jones, a young woman fresh out of the Auror Academy. Dumbledore had held a moment of silence to commemorate her, before moving on with his speech.

And now, after all that, Harry was laying in his bed, looking at the Marauder's Map and being confused beyond belief. As silently as he could, so he did not wake his sleeping roommates, he turned the Map 'off' and 'on' again, only to receive the same results.

What was going on?

Harry had been quietly minding his own business, when he had had the odd urge to look at the Map. So, he had climbed into bed, put up privacy wards, and began to get puzzled.

He had been examining the map, when he suddenly came across Professor Snape's name.

Though it wasn't exactly...right.

First of all, the name itself was slightly jumbled up. The letters kept rearranging themselves, as if they couldn't quite figure out what order they were supposed to be in. It was still readable, just very poorly spelled and written.

Next, it was blurred, like there was some sort of name beneath it, but just faded enough that it couldn't be made out.

Finally, the dot kept blinking in and out of sight. One moment, it was there, big and bold and strong, next it was fading into the parchment, barely even noticeable. It looked like a flashing Christmas light.

Harry didn't know what was going on; perhaps the Map was just getting old and the magic not as powerful as it should have been; though that didn't make sense since all the other names were fine.

Harry sighed. He'd figure it out tomorrow.

Muttering 'Mischief Managed', he turned off the Map, then set his wand one his dresser, and laid down for a good night's sleep.

He never did notice when the letters in Severus Snape's name rearranged themselves to say '_save us_'.

* * *

**A/N: That's it folks! I hope you liked it! :) The next chapter will be written by 10, and with luck will be up by next week, though no promises. Anyway, like I mentioned earlier, I want to say thank you again to all the readers and reviewers so far! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Anyways, see you in chapter 4! Bye! :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**P.S. 10: Remember to check out my account, WordsGalore10, on the 20****th**** for my new series, The Heroes on Chrónos! :D THANK-YOU!**


	4. The best and worse Divination class

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Ten here! Welcome back to chapter 4 of Harry Potter and Snape.**

**First off, we're incredibly sorry for not having this one up sooner. I've been working on my new series, The Heroes on Chrónos, (which will be up on my new account, WordsGalore10, soon by the way), a story for my friend, and of course this one on top of homework.**

**Second, if you want to ask us any questions, leave one in the reviews below. Starting in chapter 7, we will be answering one every chapter, or maybe two depending on how much we get.**

**As always, reviews are encouraged. Thank-you so much if you leave a review. Please, of course, no flamers, but we are eternally grateful (yes, that was a Toy Story reference :P) for you if you leave a piece of constructive criticism, and if you don't, we are eternally grateful for even reading our story and having the time to check it out.**

**So, you probably want to get right to the story instead of hearing me talk…or write I guess…Me and Three will see you…or write to you…at the end of the story.**

**Anyways, I'm Ten and please enjoy the fourth chapter of Harry Potter and Snape, 'The Best but Worst Divination Class Ever'.**

He was tired. Tired of listening to this man babble on about how his plan was doomed to fail. How _dare _he. Insult the most powerful wizard of all time? Now _that _was something you'd call brave.

Or foolish depending on how you viewed it.

Of course, he was listening just to listen. He didn't need his input, nor did he care. But he was still talking. Better stop him…

"_I…appreciate your input Lucius. But Severus has agreed to do as planned."_

He curled his lips into a malicious grin, making the being at the other side of the thick oak table tremble with nervousness. His left hand was placed calmly on the table, and his right hand was stroking the scaly head of his loyal snake, Nagini.

"_Unless you want to step in his place…"_

Lucius' eyes widened bigger than owls on a pitch black night. His posture straightened and he began to tremble a great deal more, if that was even possible. His shirt was already bearing nasty sweat stains and his breathing speed had increased over the past five minutes this conversation had been in session.

"N-no, m-my L-L-Lord," he managed. "I-it's j-just that the _B-Bestia Toll-Tollendum _p-p-potion i-is…d-dangerous."

He let out a manic laugh that filled every tiny space in the underground room. The torches cast a warm green light over his face which illuminated it perfectly. The coldness of the room hung in the air like it was stalking them from a distance.

"_Denying my brilliance…Lucius?"_ he threatened him.

Lucius gripped the arms of his chair like it was his one and only life line. His forehead dripped of perspiration, expression pained and worn out. He closed his eyes.

"No, my Lord."

"_Good." _He put on a cold, rock solid face. _"Dismissed."_

As Lucius stood and began to slump out of the underground dungeon-like room, the Dark Lord spoke.

_"Oh, and Lucius."_

He turned around, wondering what else the Dark Lord wanted, when a red light came barrelling at him, striking him dead in the chest.

_"Crucio, for your insolence."_

A scream tore from Lucius' mouth, as he collapsed to the ground in a fit of pain. The torture continued for a few more minutes, before Voldemort finally ended the curse, growing bored of hearing the same screams.

Dazed, Lucius shakily stood up and made his way to the door, mind hazy and breath laboured.

"_Better not speak about this to anyone. Correct Lucius?"_

Seeing as it was clearly an order, he responded wearily, "Yes, my Lord."

As he closed the heavy wooden door carved with intricate designs of the Malfoy family tree, he placed his hand upon his forehead, breathing heavily.

"The transformation has almost begun."

Harry felt relief wash over him when he walked into the first _real _home he'd ever known; the Gryffindor common room.

As Ginny spotted him, she popped up out of her chair, sprinted over to him and flung her arms around her friend, worried for his safety since she hadn't had a chance to talk to him before the Hogwarts train. Harry blushed as he awkwardly hugged her back. Ron however, looked extremely confused.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she exclaimed, obviously over the moon about Harry's safety. "I heard what happened on the train! Do tell."

It took a while for Harry to explain his adventure on the Express, but when he finally finished, Ginny cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Merlin Harry. What was it like?"

"Bad," Harry immediately answered. "Really, really bad."

"I'm going to do some research on this subject," Hermione announced. I think we ought to know a bit more about this creature Harry encountered."

By the time lunch came around the next day, word had spread like wildfire of Harry's experience on the train. He could hear some of them whispering.

"Big red eyes…" said one.

"Attacked that Auror…" said another.

"Gave him a wedgie…" said a third.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that last one. Obviously whoever had spread the story hadn't gotten all the facts right. However, he couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that the crucial detail that Malfoy had pushed Harry into the compartment with the creature seemed to have reached nobody's ears. He wasn't surprised though. Malfoy got always got away with everything; anything, and everything.

When dinner was over, Harry left his seat and made his way to the Divination room on the seventh floor at the top of the North Tower. The sixth years had classes with the fifth years as part of a new curriculum.

When Harry stepped into the Divination room, it was as kooky as ever. There were plush beanbag chairs scattered along the floor and thin curtains that looked more like veils were patterned with stars and draped over the windows, barely blocking any light. The fireplace behind a large oak desk was crackling with scorching purple flames. The shelves were cluttered with nonsense like teacups, broken china, tree branches, porcelain dolls, and thick blankets with odd designs, one with a face displaying all out of place features.

Professor Trelawney strode into the room. Her eyes were framed with ginormous circular glasses that magnified her pupils by ten times their size. Her shoulders were covered with an unusual yellow sarong, decorated with paintings of green plates. Long silver charms were hung around her neck. One charm was in the shape of a genie's lamp, another resembling a lightning bolt. Worst of all, her head was dressed with an orange headband with silk attatchments coming down the sides of her curly, mud coloured hair.

When she spoke, everyone sank down into their chairs, for this was almost everyone's _least _favourite subject.

"Class," she announced in a squeaky voice, similar to a parrot. "We will be jumping into this year with an assignment."

The students groaned with annoyance, but Professor Trelawney took no notice.

"There will be a boy-girl pairing system, as requested by Mr. Malfoy."

She gestured towards Draco, who was trying (and failing) to keep the embarrassed blush off his face, while Austoria, his girlfriend, also in Slytherin, smiled at him. The rest of the class stared dagger eyes at the two.

"Find your partners, students." Then she clapped twice. "Begin."

Eventually, the whole class slowly rose from their seats and began to look around the room awkwardly. Once someone saw a boy or girl they wanted to work with, they staggered towards them. After a couple of minutes, the tension hanging in the room was gone as everyone began to find partners.

Harry looked around the room, before turning back around just in time to see Ron being dragged away by a squealing Lavender.

He silently laughed inside at his best friend's situation; poor Ron, he'd been trying to shake Lavender off for who know how long, only to finally be caught by the walking-talking frilly purse.

He looked again, noticing that Ginny was standing over in the corner, clearly without a partner.

As Harry stood up to ask her, summoning as much Gryffindor courage as he could, Dean Thomas casually sauntered up to her, obviously interested. Harry's heart sank.

"So," Dean began, smiling a warm beam at Ginny. "You wanna-"

"Sorry Dean," She said, turning her head to look at Harry, "I've got someone else in mind."

Dean looked offended, then seeing Harry, he put on a sour face. Walking away shamefully, he grumbled something that sounded like, "Always go for the 'Boy Who Lived'…"

Ginny plopped her books onto Harry's table, then moved the second bean bag opposite from him to the spot adjacent from his shoulder and sat down.

"Shall we get started then?" she questioned.

Harry suddenly felt comfortable around her. "Yeah, let's."

"You know, I've never liked Divination," she shared. "Find it boring."

Harry agreed. "Who doesn't? Hey, did you see-"

"What is this? Oh, I can see it, someone born in the month of July is going to meet his end very soon," Professor Trelawney interrupted, sending a pointed look at Harry.

The message was clear, 'get to work!'.

Harry's anger stirred. "Right then," he managed, opening his books to the incorrect pages. "Let's get started."

As the professor stalked away to go observe another pair, Ginny spoke.

"Okay. We will."

She looked into the crystal ball half-heartedly. Then she gave Harry a half-smirk.

"Oh, well _this _is interesting."

Harry perked up. "What?" All he could see was a purple mist swirling around inside a glass orb, but he couldn't make out any specific shapes or images of anything. Did Ginny _really_ see something? "What do you see?"

"Well," she began. "It _looks_ to me like you might have a girlfriend in your future."

Harry blushed, and it looked like Ginny did too. He was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. _Was she asking him out?_

"STUDENTS! LISTEN UP PLEASE!" Professor Trelawney shouted over the constant talking from the sixth and fifth years. She clapped her hands about forty times before the chatter finally quieted down.

"Time to get to your next period."

"Free time," Harry and Ginny both said, simultaneously.

As they rose from their chairs, she added, "See you later Harry," and she strode out of the room, down the step ladder, and out of sight.

Hermione, who had just come out of Ancient Runes, joined Ron, and together they approached Harry; Hermione with a grin on her face, Ron with a judgemental expression.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You guys talk." Hermione told them. "I've got to catch up with Ginny and return one of the books I borrowed from her." She sped out of the room. Ron and Harry followed, only walking at a slower pace.

When they were out of the Divination room, Ron stopped and turned towards Harry.

"I'm very protective of my sister."

Harry sighed and cocked his head slightly. "Nothing happened Ron," he lied. "_She _asked _me._"

Ron looked down at the floor, then back up at Harry, saying, "I know mate. Wanna play some chess?"

"Sure, I…wait; I left my textbook in the room. Wait here."

Ron planted his feet where he was, his eyes following Harry as he marched back up the stairs and into the Divination room.

When Harry entered the room for the second time that day, Professor Trelawney was seated at her desk with her eyes closed, and her head leaning back on the top of her chair.

Tiring day. Harry thought.

He strolled over to the table at which he and Ginny had been working. He reached for his textbook.

"_**The transformation has begun,**_

_**Will be forever once twelve has rung,**_

_**When it comes to this, don't speak your mind,**_

_**Be prepared for what you will find,**_

_**Fourth forbidden spell is used,**_

_**At three o'clock, seventeenth, amused,**_

_**NPU doesn't know, he has no clue,**_

_**He's using a former instructor of you."**_

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Man, I just**_**love**___**cliff-hangers!**

**Man, I had a really fun time writing that one, so I hope you guys had fun reading it!**

**Remember to leave a review if you liked it and tell us any corrections we need to make or any suggestions you have. We'd love to hear them!**

**The next chapter will be written by Three, so watch out for that. We'll try to have it up as soon as possible for you guys to read.**

**One more thing before I go;**_**really soon,**___**I am going to have my new series up on my own account, WordsGalore10. The series is called**_**Heroes on Chrónos.**___**If you like Harry Potter and if you like the series written by Rick Riordan,**_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians,**___**you'll most likely like my series. See you there!**

**Well, I guess Three is going to say something now, so I'll see you next time. BYE!**

**3: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter by the ever so lovely 10! The next chapter should hopefully be up perhaps by the end of October, if not sooner. Anyway, love you guys, leave a review and hope you like it! :)**

**10 & 3: Happy early Halloween! **


End file.
